


09/10/01.

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: http://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	09/10/01.

"Amelia." I say, my voice surprisingly firm. "Do not fly a plane tomorrow." 

 

I keep having this dream. I  _know_ that I'm not going to be able to prevent anything, but I keep trying, hoping that she'll understand.... and she's still fiddling with the dials on her camera, completely oblivious to what I just said. 

 

"I'm serious! Don't go on a plane, or go near one, or let any planes into the country!" I exclaim, hoping she'll hear me and prevent what'll happen to her, even though it's just a dream and I can't change anything.... and she's laughing again. 

 

"Say cheese, Maddie!" she exclaims, taking my picture. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
